In a known fuse box, cover 1 is fitted on the receptacle shown in FIG. 7 after the fuses have been inserted. To the upper surface of fuse cover 1, label 2 carrying the desired indicia relating to the individual fuses in the box, is affixed. Specifically, in the present case there are a total of 21 fuses, seven rows arranged in three columns, mounted in the fuse box. Thus, label 2 is in accordance therewith so that sections 2a are also arrayed in three columns and seven rows. Indicia 2b on label 2 describe each of the fuses in the box. Label 2 is a resin sheet and has an adhesive applied to the rear surface thereof so that it can be readily adhered to cover 1.
The foregoing construction suffers from certain defects. If labels 2 are to be affixed to covers 1, it is necessary that each individual cover receive a label. When a particular model automobile is produced in very large numbers, each car must have an identical label manually adhered to its fuse box. This takes considerable time and is consequently expensive.